Allies or Enemies
by Centroides
Summary: A missing man can cause all sorts of problems. Where is he and can they find him before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Allies or Enemies **

**Chapter 1**

"All right, you all know what you have to do. We're going to have to hurry. Get dressed. Chief?" Garrison turned to look at his wheel man.

"You want me to meet you there or come back here?"

"There's probably not enough time. Wait for us there. You know where?"

"Yeah."

"OK, go." Their car their slipped out the door and was gone.

Chief had done this many times before. The odd time he had been part of an organized heist in New York, among others, he had been the one to get the getaway car. He knew what to look for and where. This time he needed a German staff car. He had seen some by a building complex but they were guarded. Not a good idea. He began his search a little further out. Garrison had stressed that time was limited so he picked up the pace a bit. There, he had one. He couldn't help the smile. It was parked outside what looked like a whore house. Good enough. He began his approach. As he got closer he saw that there was a soldier sitting behind the wheel but he could take him out if he was careful. All he had to do was make his way up the side.

Garrison looked at his watch. They were all dressed for their parts, Chief would be in position by now so he headed for the door knowing the others would follow. It was a short walk that brought them to their destination, the Great Opera Hall. Garrison and Actor were dressed in German Uniforms, Casino and Goniff, following farther behind, were in civilian work clothes. A block before the palatial building they split up. Actor and Garrison headed towards the entrance. Since it was a beautiful evening there were many patrons mingling out front.

"Have you attended a production of Turandot before?" asked Actor in German as he repositioned the head of the cane he was using.

"No. I did see Daphne before I got my commission, though."

"Not one of my favourites but passable if well done. Did you enjoy it?"

"I enjoyed the company of the young lady I was escorting more," said the Army officer with a smile. It was echoed by the handsome gentleman on his right. Both men lapsed into silence as they considered some of the finer company they had known.

Casino and Goniff made their way up to the back stage door. It was unlocked so they casually entered. Being careful not to get in the way, they made their way to the back and tucked themselves in behind some unneeded scenery. They silently waited. Once the curtain went up they would make their move.

Chief was nearing the car when a woman stepped out from the alley and walked right up to him. Her smile told him exactly what she wanted and if they had been anywhere else he might have followed her but not right now. He shook his head but she persisted reaching up to place her hand sensuously on his chest. He tried to remove it but her other hand found its way to his belt buckle. He tried moving to the side as he fended off the probing hands but she followed him. Damn, he had to get moving. The soldier was leaving the car he wanted. Chief tried to push her away but suddenly there was a flash and he was jerked back by his neck. Pressure constricted his throat and automatically his hands flew up to claw at the rope. He was being garrotted. Not in panic but extreme urgency, he tried to clear his throat as he was pulled backward. Fight back! He leaned back to ease the pressure and was rewarded with enough that he got three fingers under the rope before it was pulled tight again. Now with his right hand trapped at his throat he tried to reach back and get a hold on his attacker but something hit the bone of his elbow shooting pain up and down his arm followed by numbness. He concentrated on trying to get air into his lungs as the pressure in his head caused his sight to fade. He was going to die.

The orchestra had been playing quietly but now they fell silent. Actor and Garrison had taken their seats. The casual comments to their fellow audience members had ceased as the lights dimmed. There was a minute of silence then the conductor raised his baton and the music began. The curtain went up and the audience sighed in approval.

Back stage the frantic rushing and repositioning had ceased. They held their breath. When the music reached its crescendo the two hidden watchers made their move. Because their timing was so tight they had not had time to get the blueprints of the building so Actor had sketched out the usual layout. Fortunately his predictions were mostly accurate so with only a few incidents of backtracking they were able to make their way through the warren of hallways, rooms and dead-ends before they found their target. Casino put his ear to the door but could not hear any sound from within. The occupant was either quiet or not there. He tried the knob then removed his spring steel. Moments later the two men slipped inside the unoccupied room. Both men knew the look of money and this room had it in spades. The dark oak panelling, the heavy drapery, the thick pile of the rugs and the solid oak desk all spoke of old money. Goniff's eye was caught by the solid gold lighter that sat on the desk's left corner. Casino went directly to the squat black safe behind the desk. The lighter vanished. The safe was teased.

"The conniving bastards."

"What ya got?" asked Goniff as he come over to check on his team mate.

"It's a dummy." He stood up and surveyed the room. Less than a minute later he found what he wanted behind a tapestry depicting a fox hunt and went to work again. Goniff returned to the door, opened it a sliver and kept watch. The silence in the room was filled by the sounds from the stage, though muted by the intervening walls and dressing rooms. Goniff shifted his head slightly to see his partner. All was well, Casino pulled the thick door open, pulled the bundle from his shirt and placed it in the safe. Goniff returned to watching the hall knowing Casino would close the door, return the dial to its original position then wipe it down. He had once asked him why he still did that seeing as the Germans would shoot him not print him. Casino had gruffly told him that it was a habit and not one he planned on giving up. Good enough. Casino appeared at his elbow and the two slipped into the hall.

Actor waited until the audience had finally begun to settle. The opera was passably well done in his opinion, but with so much disruption, hardship and death in the news lately, the audience was glad for the distraction, they had insisted on two curtain calls. The other patrons began to rise and while discussing their favourite scenes and comparisons to past, file out towards the lobby. Actor and Garrison made their way out as well, keeping an eye out for their mark. Nearing the door they spotted him and moved into position.

"Do you still think he has not lost his edge? asked Actor with an engaging smile.

Colonel Schnidt, turned and smiled. He was a big man, almost as tall as Actor but heavier and a little older. His hair, once fair was decidedly grey at the temples, his eyes, a steely blue. During the intermission Actor had sought out and befriended the German SS Officer. "No. I did not like his interpretation of the final scene. It lacked the brilliance, the flair, the emotion of last season. I was disappointed. And you?"

"I agree. Are you up to telling him yourself? We could drop in on him," he suggested with a raised eyebrow. Seeing the SS Colonel smile, he handed a card to Garrison who slipped into the crowd. As the two men discussed the dancers and orchestra, Garrison located an usher and stated his request. It took almost ten minutes before the usher returned and beckoned. The three men followed moving back into the theatre and down the isle to the wings of the stage.

Backstage was a hive of activity. Final scene sets were being moved and replaced with opening scenery. It was not the frantic pre-curtain motions of hours ago, it was a 'we did it without a hitch now do what we have to so we can go celebrate' motions. The usher led them through the maze, stopping when he reached an ornately carved door. The plaque read Metropolitan Opera Theatre Director. A soft knock and the Usher opened the door.

The Director, Kurt Kiesl, sat in all his majesty, an egotist waiting for his admiring fans. He failed to see the lack of adoration on the faces that entered the room. After seeing to the liquid refreshments of his guests the talk turned to the nights performance and Opera in general. Friendly, constructive criticism flowed, the conversation amicable. Any flaws in the performance were deflected as opening nights jitters.

It wasn't until the conversation ebbed that Actor put the second step of the plan into action. "Although we have not met before you look familiar. Have you ever been to Monaco?"

"No, though I have been to Cannes. I produced my first play there many years ago. It was a musical but got encouraging reviews." He was about to continue when Garrison interrupted.

"Le Havre. You were seen in the company of a man later executed as a spy. Three days ago I saw you in the Gare de Calais-Frethun attempting to pass a package to a man who was suspected of working for the French Resistance. He died trying to escape."

"No. You must be mistaken. I .. I was in Calais but I had no package. I was there to visit, to talk to Monsieur Gaudet, about a play.

Colonel Schmidt had enjoyed the conversation, he was passionate about opera but when the talk turned to a possible spy his interest turned to his other passion, protecting the Fatherland. He knew Herr Keisl was a spy for their side. His travels with the theatre company and other business trips were used to collect information which he passed on to the Colonel's assistant. Now there was a suspicion that he might be a double agent. He stood and turned to Garrison and asked, "Do you know what was in this package?"

"No Sir, but I saw it clearly. It was a small box wrapped in pale muslin."

"And you said the other man died? You did not get a chance to question him?"

"No Sir. At the time I did not suspect anything. It was not until later that a man was shot attempting to get past a security check point in Le Havre. When I saw his body I remembered."

"And you say Herr Keisl was trying to give this man the package?" Colonel Schmidt turned to look suspiciously at the Director.

"He must be mistaken. I don't know anything about a package," he blustered. "He must have seen someone who looks like me."

The Colonel was a suspicious man and any hint of subterfuge had to be checked. "There was no package on the body?" Still watching Herr Keisl, he waited for Garrisons negative then suggested, "Where might the package be? Maybe you still have it?"

The object of his scrutiny stood shaking his head. "Look anywhere." His gesture took in the whole room and then specifically the safe on the floor. "I have nothing to hide." Inwardly Actor and Garrison were pleased. All according to plan. That is until the safe was opened and there was nothing inside but a few scripts with hand written notes in the margins. There was no box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The four men stood in silence for a moment. Herr Keisl knew what was in the safe. He had just been vindicated. Colonel Schmidt knew the lack of proof was no proof. Actor and Garrison were shocked, worried and only by their personal discipline able to not show any emotion. Distracted by their fear for Casino and Goniff it fell to the SS Officer to put it together. "Is this all you have in your safe?"

"Well, uh, uh, yes."

The Colonel caught the hesitation, knew it covered a lie. "So where is the rest? In another place? A safe place?" His tone changed, hardened, demanded, "Open it."

With only a hesitation the man went to the tapestry, pulled it aside and went to work on the safe, this one a small wall mount. The two impostors breathed out a sigh of relief. Sure enough when the Director moved aside and the Colonel stepped up, he pulled out the box.

He was not the only one caught red handed. Casino and Goniff had slipped back out intending to leave but there were two stagehands by the door. The two men exchanged looks them melted back into the unused scenery. It wasn't until the final scene of the opera that they got their explanation. Suddenly one man turned to the door, opened it part way and admitted a man bearing bundles of flowers which he gave to one of the men before leaving. All they could do was wait and hope. It was not enough. Only the man with the flowers left leaving the other on guard. Several possibilities went through Casino's head, diversion …, walk up and punch him.., wait and hope … Waiting had never been his strong suit so with a nudge of his partner in crime he slipped out and carefully made his way towards the door. When they were fifteen feet away he stopped and whispered to his companion, "Gimme the lighter." Seeing the automatic innocent look that always appeared after a light fingers touch, he added, "Yeah I saw you take it, now gimme." It was heavier than he expected and after an experiment toss to guage the feel, he lobbed it up and over the door guard to land on the other side. They were rewarded when the guard made a start toward the noise but then he stopped. Casino cursed under his breath. He stepped out and began walking toward the guard. When he got close to the guard he pointed and gave him a look as if demanding what the noise way. The guard turned to look in the direction but did not move so Casino, who was now in front of the man, clenched his fist and suckered him. Catching him before he fell he dragged him over to a darkened corner and placed him on the ground. The two men headed out the door. Too late they had been seen. A shout went up and two stage hands lit out in hot pursuit. A third man followed moments later.

Casino ran, aware of Goniff just behind his shoulder_. _They ran down the street to the left and then turned down the first alley as a shot was fired. They needed help if they were to elude their pursuers who knew the city streets. If they could get to Chief, he would help. Except Chief was not there. The place where he was supposed to be parked was empty. Casino, frantic to find a place to hide, ducked around a corner and skidded to a halt. There was no exit. He tried to turn back but it was too late. Three men skidded to a stop at the entrance closing the trap.

"Casino?"

"Yeah, I know. Say nothing but get ready to move," whispered the safecracker.

"Casino." It was a little more urgent this time.

The name's owner turned then swore when he saw the red stain on the outer thigh of his co-hort. "How bad."

"Bad enough to sting like 'ell."

Their captors, two of which were armed, marched them back in the door they had just fled out, through the hallways and eventually to the Directors Office. Both the Gorillas had thought they had been chased because Casino had assaulted a fellow stage worker but as they neared the Office they began to wonder if they knew they had been there. Had Garrison and Actor been caught? Maybe Chief had been caught first, spilled the beans on the rest and the Germans had just sat and waited before picking them off. If that was what had happened then, thought Casino, he was going to hunt the Indian down and kill'm. The fact that he was probably dead all ready didn't matter. He was going to kill him, one way or the other.

The leader of the captors knocked on the Directors door then opened it. He stepped inside as he said. "Sir, we caught these two men, ….Oh. I'm sorry. I'll come back later. My apologies for interrupting." He began to back out but stopped when the Colonel spoke, telling him to come in.

"Who are you and what is going on?"

Eyeing the Colonel's insignia, he began. "Colonel sir. My name is Adrien Ramage. I am the Lead Hand for the Metropolitan Opera House. I am in charge of the stage hands. A few minutes ago these two men assaulted Eugene and ran out the back door. I thought he, Herr Keisl, should know." When they stepped into the room, it was with some relief that Casino and Goniff saw Actor and the Warden alive and in control. Their lack of acknowledgement said there was still a chance that they would get them out alive.

"And what do you have to say for yourselves?" the Colonel asked, eyeing first Goniff and then Casino. Not understanding the language, both men remained silent. Pausing for a reply but not getting one, Schmidt turned to Keisl and said, "Interesting, First, we catch you with this after you lied about it." He opened the box and took out a small booklet. Actor and Garrison peered over as if to see what it was but they already knew. Casino had liberated it from a German safe in Paris less than twelve hours ago. The Officers face hardened when he recognized the Code Book and he turned to glare at the Director who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then he swung around to the two cons. "And now we have two men trying to escape." His rage could be heard building as he growled, "You know what we do with people who try to escape." He pulled his Luger from its holster and placed it against Goniff's head.

Actor saw the trigger finger begin to tense and stepped in knocking the gun away from its target as the weapon fired. Blinded by his rage Schmidt tried to turned the gun on Actor but he managed to grab his hand. "Not here! You can not shoot here."

Fortunately his words got through and he stopped struggling but did not release the gun. "Why not?"

"Think of where you are. This is the Metropolitan Opera House. You cannot kill a man here. Outside maybe, but not here." Garrison did not see the logic but apparently Schmidt did. He lowered his arm but did not put the weapon away. He still planned to use it. Unfortunately his targets had attacked their captors during the struggle and had fled. Actor and Garrison assumed they would get to the car and be safe. Now all they had to do was the same.

Colonel Schmidt had other ideas, mad ideas. Always slightly unbalanced, the man had seen too much death, experienced too much killing, but instead of repulsing him he had begun to embrace it. His target had escaped but no matter he had another and he was standing right in front of him. Without warning he swung the gun around and struck Actor in the face. His victim stumbled back and would have fallen if Garrison had not caught him.

"Please, Colonel," pleaded Garrison. "We are not the enemy. You have your spy," and he pointed to Herr Keisl . " We are just fellow Opera patrons."

"He let them get away."

"We have no proof they were even involved. They could just be vagrants, or they wanted to enjoy the music without paying. They are nothing compared to who you have captured red-handed. You have the box and the spy. You are a hero to the fatherland." That worked, Garrison saw the flicker in his eyes. "Do you need our assistance any longer. Maybe we could help you take the prisoner in to Headquarters?" has asked with a smile.

"No. You can go. I don't need your help." Just the words he was hoping for but he tried to look a little disappointed. He gave the Nazi salute, waited for Actor's then assisted him to the door. By the time they were to the stage door Actor was walking on his own. They headed down the street feeling confident until they saw their escape was not there. Keep walking. When they got back to the basement they had started from they found the other two cons but no Chief.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allies or Enemies**

**Chapter 3**

Once Garrison was assured the place was safe he turned to his second. The man was in obvious pain. The left side of his face was red and starting to swell. When he turned and spat in the corner it was probably bloody. Possibly loosened some teeth, maybe a fractured jaw. If only they had some ice. It was then when he looked around for something to help his confidence man that he noticed the bandage around Goniff's thigh. When he asked Casino he was told it was a graze but with all the running they had done it was going to be slow to stop bleeding.

Garrison knew they had to get out of the area and get help for Goniff and Actor. The con man was pale and had not spoken since the assault. Both men needed medical aid and soon. Then there was Chief. There had been no indication that he would run, in fact Garrison had always been able to count on his loyalty. That meant he was captured or dead. How and where? If he had been captured, wouldn't the SS Officer have known about it? Would he have just imprisoned Chief and gone off to the opera? Possibly. And now that Schmidt had seen them they couldn't walk in to their headquarters and ask about a prisoner. Damn.

"We have to get out of here. Casino, think you can get us a vehicle?" The safecracker nodded and left. Garrison checked on Goniff and Actor. Neither man looked well.

The Lieutenant, who was waiting outside when Casino returned, asked how it looked out there. He was told the streets were quiet. Even the Nazi headquarters was quiet.

Garrison waited until he was sure no one was around before he went inside. One look at his second and he knew what he had to do. The man sat slumped in the corner, obviously in severe pain. His one eye was puffy and his right cheek was red and swollen. A cut on his cheekbone was oozing blood. "All right, let's go. We'll get you two to the pick up. You can wait there, then Casino, you and I will come back and look for Chief."

"How far you talkin', Warden?"

"About forty miles east of here. There should be a doctor there."

"An if there's not?"

"Look, Casino," started Garrison angrily, "I've got no choice. Actor and Goniff need a doctor. And we can't go to one here."

"You may not 'ave a choice, but we do." Garrison turned to look at the Englishman. "We talked it over. We're stayin' until we find Chiefie. 'e wouldn't leave us even if 'e was 'urt."

Consulting his watch, Garrison said, "It's just after midnight. The plane isn't due until oh four hundred. We get you to a doctor and Casino and I still have time."

"Chief might not." Goniff's quiet remark put into words what they were all thinking.

"Actor?" All he got was a slight nod. He didn't like it. The two wounded men should be resting not be dragged all over looking for someone who might already be dead. Risking the wounded in hopes of finding a missing man was a dangerous move. Unfortunately they had a point. Every minute they delayed could be the difference between life and death for Chief. He blew out a breath and asked, "You all right to get changed?" Casino brought over the clothes the con man had previously worn.

"The plane, if we miss it there'll be another?" It was more a statement than a question.

"No, but we have an alternate if necessary."

Back in civilian clothes, with Casino driving, the men moved their base of operations. As they pulled down a side street they secretly looked to the spot where their driver was supposed to have been. It remained empty. Where was he?

Six blocks away the military had taken over a small apartment block. Their vehicles were parked around the side. That was where Chief would most likely get their car. Casino drove in that direction. They did not know what they were looking for but they had to look for any sign that Chief had been there. All was quiet. They figured that if he had been caught there would be some sign, some indication, even the presence of search parties looking for more infiltrators. There was nothing. At Garrison's orders they kept going until they came to a back alley. Once off the main road Garrison turned to the others and asked, "There're cars there but if he couldn't get one of those, where would he go?"

"Booze can or cathouse. Any idea where they might be?" Casino was probably right so the Lieutenant told him to drive around. Suddenly Actor nudged Goniff beside him and pointed out the window.

"Wait up Casino, Actor saw somethin'." Casino had found the poorer end of town. This street had large warehouses on either side. None looked too prosperous. Not seeing anything Casino drove around the block and stopped half a block away. Nothing moved. Tired of waiting and needing to do something Garrison told the others to wait and he got out. Sticking to the shadows he approached the building. The windows were covered with grime but he found a broken one. When he looked in there was nothing inside except a few pieces of abandoned machinery. He listened for a moment but there was nothing. He turned and started to make his way back. A sound, of water, splashing. He stopped and listened. Nothing. He took a step and stopped. Again a sound. He couldn't make out what it was but it was coming from across the street. It could be anything, even a couple of lovers but with no other possibilities they had to check it out.

Returning to the car, he motioned for Casino to follow him. When they got closer they could make out the sign above the door. It was a fruit packing shed. There were double doors in front and down the one side, all closed, the windows boarded over. There did not appear to be an easy way in. Staying out of sight they circled the building, one on each side, and met at the rear. It was Casino who first heard the sound like someone choking then quiet laughter followed by a slap and a woman's demand. He looked to his leader questioningly. He had heard the voice and was puzzled by the German demand to 'wake up'. The next sound told then they had to investigate closer. It was a pair of thuds followed by a grunt. Someone was being beaten.While they looked for a way in they were joined by Actor and Goniff. Both looked grim but determined. Goniff spotted a dormer window that was not boarded up. Using gestures Casino cupped his hands and gave Goniff a leg up. They watched as he painfully made his way to the roof and in the window. Minutes later a smiling face appeared around the corner. They hurried to the open door he led them to. Inside was completely black except for the rectangle of light from the street light. They entered and Garrison struck a match. It was an office complete with a desk and chairs. Behind the desk was another door, access to the rest of the building, they hoped_. _With the match extinguished Garrison checked the door knob. Locked. Casino moved into position and soon had it open. After a quick look he closed the door and then told the others what he had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Allies or Enemies

**Chapter 4**

They waited in silence as Garrison turned the knob then all slipped silently into the large warehouse. Ahead of them was a tableau of horror lit by flickering candles placed around the floor. From their position they could see the support post in the centre. Someone was tied to the other side, their hands pulled behind the post. Two women holding broom sticks were standing on either side in front of their victim. They were taking turns striking the man as they taunted him. As the intruders moved in along the shadowy walls, they could see an older man, holding a pail, standing watching.

Fortunately the three were concentrating on their victim and did not see the intruders until Garrison stepped into the light, gun aimed, followed by the other. His demanded 'Halt' brought the man's hands up but the women each took another swing. Casino grabbed the one woman, one arm around her waist and his other hand grabbing the stick. He used it to threatened the other woman. Goniff took the other woman's stick The women each snarled uncomplimentary things at them. The threat neutralized, Actor moved in towards the victim, a young German soldier. He might be the enemy but no one should be treated that way. Not only was he tied with his hands behind the post but there was a rope around his neck, his head thrown back in an obvious attempt to breath.

"Collaborators!" yelled the woman as she tried to twist out of Casino's grasp. He pulled her tighter.

Goniff's leg was on fire and every time the skirt moved he had to shift his position to keep her from getting away. As much as he hated it and knew it was a bluff he put his gun to her head. It worked, she held still.

Garrison was appalled by the scene. To tie someone up and slap and beat them with broom sticks was wrong, no matter what he had done. He had to put a stop to it. That of course led to the next problem, what to do with the civilians and the soldier. He certainly did not need another wounded person. Maybe he could leave him near the German quarters and hope someone found him. They had other things to do. He turned to the man, an old tired beaten down man, and told him to take the women and go.

Garrison's disgust must have shown because the man began to shout, "Why? He is our enemy. Or are you a traitor, a filthy collaborator? The Germans took their sister," his voice broke and a tear slid down his wrinkled face, "they used her, over and over, and then they," he sobbed, "they killed her." Another tear followed the first, "and they left her in the gutter." He took a deep breath and continued. "I went to the commandant but he said I was lying. This is the only way we can make them pay. Don't you see. They need to do this to avenge their sister."

As the man explained, Casino's captive ceased fighting. She pulled away and went to the old man and he put his arms around her. Casino, now free of his duty, turned to Actor and the soldier. The con man's frantic actions pulled him over. "Warden! We need a knife! It's Chief!"

Garrison's disgust morphed into rage and without thinking he put his gun to the man's head and snarled, "Give me the knife." The man's eyes bulged and he began fumbling in his pockets.

Actor had come over to the victim to release him but he did not want to see the pain, or accusations in the man's eyes so he had avoided looking, instead concentrated on getting the rope around his neck untied. With the strain it had been subjected to, as the victim had tried to pull away from the pain and gain enough room to breath, he could see it was not going to be untied by hand. He had just turned to ask for a knife when Casino had yelled. He swung around to see for himself then moved back to Chief's wrist and the sheath he wore. It was empty. They took it. As he waited for the old man he watched Chief. His eyes were open but unfocused. His head was tipped back, mouth open, neck muscles standing out straining to keep his airway open. His breathing was forced.

Finally the knife appeared and the one woman spat out a demanded, "Why didn't you give me that?" He ignored her and handed the knife over to Garrison who made short work of the rope, first at his neck, then his wrists.

From the moment the rope had tightened around his neck he had had to concentrate on keeping his airway open, concentrate on pulling air in and pushing it out, concentrate on keeping his neck muscles tight against the pressure of the rope, fighting the pain from the blows, from the agony of over stressed muscles . Finally when it ended he collapsed to the floor and lay gasping. Casino was the first to reach him and rolled him onto his back not liking the rasping sounds.

The woman broke from the old mans arms and ran to kick the hated soldier but was deflected by Actor who knocked her away. She fell but jumped up intending to try again. Actor stood and stared at her projecting all his anger at her. Garrison watched the confrontation waiting to step in but in the end Actors determination to protect his friend was stronger than her determination to exact revenge. She went back to the old man.

"Who is he?" asked the old man tentatively.

"He is our friend," stated Garrison as he stood.

"He's a filthy German pig," yelled the woman Goniff had held a she moved over to the old man with her sister.

"He is one of us. He wears the uniform to trick the Germans. He was to sneak into the headquarters and see if he could find anything to steal."

"I am sorry about your friend. We did not know. All we saw was the hated uniform."

Garrison turned away from the three civilians and looked to his men. Goniff had remained standing, his gun loose in his hand ready if needed, Actor and Casino were crouched on either side of Chief. He stepped in beside Actor and said, "All right Casino, let's get him outta here."

"You are not Frenchmen. Who are you?" demanded the old man. He heard the blonde man speak and knew the language was not French or German. The strangers huddled on the floor ignored him as they began to sit their friend up then help him to his feet. He could not let them leave without knowing. He moved to block their retreat.

"Move out of the way," warned the leader.

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you are going to say."

"About what?" he snapped. He had lost all patience. He wanted out of the area and preferably out of the country and back to where he could get help for the men on his team.

"About what we have done, eh, your,… friend." There was no immediate response. "We would not have taken him if we had known."

"You are not planning to do this again are you?"

"There was more than one responsible. They should all pay and by God we will make them pay. Will you tell?"

"No, we will not say anything but before you do anything more, please, remember the consequences, if you are caught, will be severe."

"They will never know. The others will not be found."

"You've done this before?" The Lieutenant was shocked and horrified that these two women could beat a man to death. He did not like it but the only way to stop them was to inform the Germans. He could not do that either. There was a solution to his dilemma but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

The old man nodded as he stepped out of the way. "We owe it to their sister, to avenge her death."

Chief was standing though he did not look too steady. Casino and Garrison moved in on either side. They each took one of Chief's arms but he gasped when they tried to put them over their shoulders. Having had his arms pulled back for so long must have left them sore. Understanding the intent Chief took a step and then another. He was unsteady but determined. This time he did not resist their hands on his upper arms, and even if they had not been numb, he knew without them he would fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Allies and Enemies**

**Chapter 5**

Casino had brought the car as close to the waiting men as he could. Chief had started out on his own but his steps had become shorter and more clumsy as they neared the curb. In the end he had locked his knees and leaned on who ever was behind him. Breathing in and out was all that mattered.

Garrison gave Casino directions and they set out with Chief in the middle of the back seat. All was quiet for a time. In the dark Actor gingerly touched his face. His cheek bone and jaw ached where the gun and struck him. Probing gently with his tongue reassured him that all his teeth were intact. As long as they stayed that way. He did not try clenching his jaw, no need to add to the pain. It was enough to know he would not be chewing anything for a while.

Goniff's leg was throbbing now. He eased his hand down his hip onto his thigh until he felt the swelling. The undershirt Casino had tied over the wound had helped stop the flow of blood down his leg but from the feel of the material it had not stopped the bleeding. He wondered how bad it was. When Casino had told him to drop his pants he had obeyed but refused to look at the carnage. In his experience, the worse it looked the more it hurt. Time enough later when the doctor had given you something for the pain. They had probably missed the plane, maybe the alternate route involved a sub with a doctor. A shot of morphine would bewelcomed.

Garrison's mind was racing. The mission was a success if you counted the fact that the code book had been photographed and the spy had been neutralized but at what cost. Actor had not spoken since he had been pistol whipped. From the looks of him he might have a concussion. That might not be life threatening but his continued silence was concerning. What if he decided he had enough and wanted out? Goniff's leg did not look too bad, from the way he was walking. There was a slight limp but the longer they went without medical attention the greater the risk of infection. And Chief. How bad was his neck? The fact he was walking was good but he was slightly hunched over. Had one of the blows from those witches brooms done some real damage?

Casino eased off on the gas pedal as he saw the bend in the road up ahead. Sure wouldn't do any of them any good if he went off the road. How much farther? The Warden said about thirty miles but with all the twists and turns it was hard to tell how far they had come.

The sudden noise in the back startled everyone. Casino took a quick look, releasing the gas readying the brake. The others looked to Chief who was sitting up panting. "You all right?" asked Garrison. Chief nodded slowly as his breathing eased. Casino sped up with a new urgency.

When they reached their destination Garrison left them and went to meet his contact. Allard did not immediately respond to the code phrase, it was out of date, but he decided to check him out. Radio contact was sporadic but he was able to establish that the other code Garrison had given him was authentic. He and his men were given a place to sleep. There was no one with any medical knowledge he could trust with their lives, so all he could do was apply a fresh bandage on Goniff's leg, it had stopped bleeding, and get a cold compress for Actor's face. He had steeped some tea using some herbs from his garden, but by the time it was ready Chief had fallen asleep. They let him sleep.

The con man lay back in the uncomfortable chair. It was too small for his large frame but it was either this or the floor. Chief lay on his back on the sofa to his right and Casino was curled up on the braided rug by the rapidly cooling fireplace. Goniff was laying in front of him, his leg up on a small foot stool. He did not know where Garrison was but knew he was near. He would not leave them. He turned his head trying to get comfortable but it was no use, the headache was not going away. Something niggled the back of his brain, something was wrong. He raised his head and looked around the dark room. Nothing was moving, nothing appeared out of place but there was still…. He looked over to Chief and was about to look away when it hit him, he was not breathing. He catapulted out of his chair, roughly shook Chief's shoulders and was rewarded with the same sound they had heard in the car. Chief had been choking but was now breathing rapidly. As he watched the man's breathing slowed to normal. His eyes had remained closed. Returning to his chair he lay back. He would not sleep now, but it was not the headache that would keep him awake but listening for Chief's breathing. His throat must be damaged. Now it did not matter if he could not sleep.

The trip back to England was via fishing trawler, no medical but there was hot coffee and soup. Actor was checked and pronounced fit to leave but with strict orders to rest, soft foods and quiet, not something normally found at their base but with the other injuries he would get it. Goniff was admitted, stitched and bandaged. It was a graze but a deep one. Chief was admitted for observation.

The following morning the coffee had just finished perking when Actor walked into the kitchen. Craig put down the week old paper he was reading, took out two mugs and poured. Placing the mugs on the table he sat and waited as Actor took a section of the newspaper. "How're you feeling?" The side of his face was swollen and discoloured.

Actor took a sip, grimaced at the bitter taste, then froze at the pain that had caused and set the cup down. "Somewhat better." His words were less clear than normal, obviously his jaw still ached.

"I'm going up to the hospital after lunch, if you wish to go." He too grimaced at the taste. Oh well, he had had worse. Actor nodded without taking his eyes from the article he was reading.

Casino joined them and after pouring a cup of coffee for himself, made a pan of scrambled eggs. He placed a plate in front of each of the others before sitting down with his own. Seeing Actor push the plate away he said, half jokingly, "Come on Actor, they're not that bad. You don't have to chew them." He enjoyed the look on the con man's face when he looked up at him, then down at the plate, then back at him.

"It was not a comment on your culinary skills." A small smile played at the corners of his mouth and his eyes twinkled. " I wanted to find out who had won the cricket match." Two other smiles joined his, both bigger than his. Actor was back.

The news was good at the hospital, Goniff was practicing on crutches when they arrived, sore but eager to leave. His doctor had signed his release papers with the stipulation that he too, was to rest, orders he would obey to a tee. Chief was to remain but the doctor had declared the damage to his neck to be temporary and should have no lasting effect. They went to see him in the ward but he was asleep. They were somewhat surprised he was able to sleep with the noise going around him but the nurse explained he had had a bad night. They waited for a time before leaving.

Sleep should have been a respite, a time to relax and ease the exhausted muscles but what was eased was the lid he had kept on certain memories. Once released they filled his unconscious mind with the horrors he could not deal with at the time.

He awoke with a strangled whimper, shaking and crying. The sound brought someone, he heard the reassuring voice, but as soothing as it was it could not erase the memory of the dream, or the dreamed memories. Something touched his hand and he jerked it away, pulling it to his chest.

"It's all right. You're safe now." He opened his eyes but could make out nothing through his tears. The voice continued as he shut his eyes. "You are in a hospital, You're going to be fine. Just relax. I want you to have a bit of water, then I need to check your pulse and blood pressure. OK?" He turned away and blinked several time before taking some water. His throat hurt and it was hard to swallow but the water helped. He lay still as the nurse did what was required. When she left he brought his hand to his throat. The slight movement of his wrist triggered a burn and he looked at his wrist and then the other. They were bandaged. He touched his throat and it too was bandaged. His shoulders, chest, stomach and thighs ached where he had been beaten.

"Hey, what happened to you?" Chief heard the question and turned to look at the man in the next bed. He was probably in his late twenties, brown hair, blue eyes, long face and looking at him with suspicion. Not wanting to hurt his throat any more Chief brought his hand up to his throat and shook his head to indicate he couldn't talk. The inquirer turned to the man on his other side and said something about him being right. It meant nothing to Chief so he ignored it.

Being in a hospital had always been hard for Chief. Being stuck in a bed with nothing to do, no where to go and surrounded by people was as bad as being in stir, just didn't last as long. He propped himself up with his pillow and watched the others for a bit. The ward consisted of twenty bed, ten down each side. Each was numbered. Bed eighteen was directly across from him so he was either 3 or eight depending on how they were numbered. He tried turning to look but twisting around hurt his throat so he gave up. Fortunately dinner arrived distracting the men around him so no more questions. The cart was rolled down between the beds and trays were brought to each patient. The young woman who was delivering the trays smiled and greet each man as she placed his tray. When she reached Chief the smile and greeting disappeared. Figures, thought Chief, I get the racist. Not like he hadn't experienced that before. The small number 3 on the corner solved the bed number question. Supper was soft bland food. None of it looked appetizing but then he probably couldn't have swallowed what the others were having anyway. He sampled the mashed potatoes.

"Bet you didn't figure you'd still be here." Chief heard the guy in the bed beside him and wondered what he was talking about. He turned towards him but he was talking to the guy in the bed next to him. Just as he was about to look away the guy, bed 4, turned and looked over his shoulder. "Coward and a failure," he said with a sneer. Chief had to assume they were talking about someone else, there was no way they could know what he had done, or what had happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Allies and Enemies

**Chapter 6**

The next morning the Chaplain, Father Peter, came to see him. Chief had always been told to be polite so he was, though he did not know why the Chaplain would come see him and not the others. He wasn't dying, was he? The doctor had said not to talk, to rest his voice and that the swelling would go down with time. That didn't sound like he needed a chaplain. Instead Father Peter wanted to talk to him about what was bothering him and with the Lord's help they could save him. Said all life was precious and did he want to confess his sins? Finally the man left. Chief thought about his life, about last nights dreams, about what the priest had said. There was nothing God or a priest could do about that.

Lunch was over, he'd been to the latrine, and now he sat propped up in his bed, bored. Ignoring the buzz around him he leaned his head back but his throat closed causing him to jerk upright coughing. He tried clearing his throat but that hurt. Instead he reached for the glass of water beside the bed and drank.

Chief heard the, "Serves ya right," and wanted to ask the guy what his problem was but was afraid to try talking. All he could do was glare at him.

"Hello Chief. How ya feeling?" Garrison in full dress uniform came and stood beside his bed. He would have preferred privacy but there was no time and this was important. "I've just come from a meeting with the brass. They've seen the doctor's reports on your condition and have decided that this qualifies you for your ….. your release if you want it. What I need to know is if you want to go back. I want you to think about it, and you can give me your answer tomorrow. All right?" He saw the nod. "The others send their hello's and they wish you a speedy recovery." Chief mouthed a thanks. The American Officer turned and left.

Lieutenant Garrison had thought about this all the way to the hospital. Because of the business they were in this was bound to happen. They had all been injured at one time or another and had been fortunate enough to recover. This time the doctor said there might be scarring or possibly he might be left with damage to his vocal chords or a weakness in his neck. There was no way to assess the damage until the swelling went down. The Colonel had believed the report and because of his service, Major Richards had recommended Chief be given his parole. That pleased Garrison. Chief had more than earned it, now he had a chance to start over, but he would be starting alone. In the back of his mind he had hoped they would all return home together so he could be there to keep an eye on his charges, to help if need be.

To be honest, he wanted Chief on the team. He knew it was selfish, but he needed him. They worked well together. Adding someone new to an established team had it's risks. Could he work with just the three? Damn, he wanted him to stay.

Chief watched him go. His parole. He was being offered his ticket home, his ticket to freedom. He could go back to being a civilian, no one shooting at him. He could get a job, a room, maybe meet a girl …Alone, no friends, no family, nobody to share his new freedom with, no nights sneaking out to the Doves. Why would he want to go back there? There was nothing for him there. Here he had a purpose, a job, friends, Garrison. No, his answer would be no.

Then he thought about Garrison's visit, the way he was so short, like he was mad about something. He sighed. Warden had a reason to be mad. Chief had messed up real bad. Must have been ready to kill him when he didn't show up with the car. And Casino. Chief had seen the look on the man's face when he had cut him down from where he was tied. He looked ready to kill him too. And Actor too. Chief remembered being in the car as they left. They were all mad at him. Probably why they didn't come to visit. Maybe he should go home.

No. He screwed up and now it was up to him to make up for it. He would not go back to the States. He would stay and he would make it up to the guys and hope they would forgive him.

The doctor had been around in the morning. He must have left orders to change the bandages because a several young women began their way down the rows of beds. When one got to him she lay her tray of bandages, tape, scissors and tubes of creams on the bed. As she worked she began to talk. "You know suicide is a sin." He did not know that but saw no relevance. "There are people you can talk to. A priest is a good person to talk to. They're trained to listen and what ever you tell them will be held in the strictest confidence."

Chief had no idea why she was telling him this, he was too enthralled watching her cut the old bandages off his wrists and putting fresh ones on. His wrists were raw in places and stung but her hands holding his were warm and soft and she smelled nice. He watched her hands, her long fingers moving gently, confidently, until she looked up at him. He met her eyes and she smiled. She looked so pretty, he could not help returning the smile.

"What ever it is that's bothering you, can be worked out." She moved closer and began to cut the dressing from his neck. Chief was glad she was pretty, he did not like the thought that someone using a sharp instrument that close to his neck. It was easier to trust a pretty young woman. "Just remember that as black as it looks today, tomorrow is another day and it will get better." She secured the last piece of tape and sat back. She looked him in the eye again, smiled and said "OK?" He smiled and nodded, secretly wondering if he could work the bandage loose so she would come back and fix it again.

Supper arrived, served by the same Indian hater. He ignored her. After dinner a few of the other patients gathered at another's bed and began to play cards. Chief would have liked to join in but was not about to ask. He watched. Finally lights out. He lay in bed for a time, staring at the ceiling, thinking until he fell asleep. A loud noise startled and woke him up. The man in bed four was half propped up and glaring at him. "What the hell?" The night nurse came running over to his bed to check on him. Seeing he was all right she marked on his chart and returned to her desk. Chief rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Had he been snoring and woke himself up, him and his neighbour as well? Hopefully it was just because of the swelling in his throat.

Garrison returned the next day right after lunch. Chief noted the uniform and the fact he was alone, again. His decision wavered for a moment. "Hello Chief. The doctor says you're doing fine, expects to discharge you in a day or two." Chief nodded. That was news to him. "By now you've had time to think it over, about your release. I need to know what you want to do. Do you want to go back?"

Garrison hoped he would say yes, he needed him on the team. He watched for any reaction, a clue to how he was thinking. His heart sank as Chief shook his head slowly. There was no pleasure, no relief, just an empty look. "All right I'll get the paperwork going." The lieutenant knew it was bound to happen but he didn't think it would be Chief who would be the one to go. He nodded, turned and left.

Chief lay back and thought about what had just happened. Garrison sure didn't look pleased that he was coming back. Maybe he didn't want him back. Well he was committed now. Garrison and the rest of the guys would just have to get used to him being there. He was not going back, he was here to stay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Allies and Enemies **

**Chapter 7.**

Two days later an MP arrived to escort him out of the hospital. Chief figured the guys were off again so he stood when the man approached the bed. What he did not figure on were the handcuffs. "What with this?" he asked, his voice a strangled whisper. "Standard orders," was his reply. Bed four's answer was a sarcastic laugh. Chief held out his wrists and was real glad the pretty nurse had not left the bandages off this morning. As they walked out of the room he met the pretty nurse. She smiled and said, "Just a moment Sargent." She turned to Chief and asked, her voice pleading, "You won't try again will you?"

"Try what?" He found whispering hurt less.

"To kill yourself."

"I didn't."

She looked surprised. "You didn't?" She looked towards his wrists, "But I thought you …"

He looked at his raised wrists and figured it out. "No, I didn't. I got caught, tied up and beaten. They put a rope around my." He had to stop and relax his throat. "my neck."

She blushed, "Oh, I feel so foolish. I heard the men talking in the bed next to you. They said you couldn't handle being a soldier, that you had attempted suicide. I'm so sorry. Here I am telling you not to give up hope, that it will get better."

Well that cerrtainly explained all those comments from bed 4.

Thought he couldn't handle the killin? Probably seen an' done more killin' than he had. Like to tell him so but he had better things to do, like go back to the war. Besides he had a pretty girl to thank. "Bein' injured is bad enough but having a pretty girl talk to you makes it better and now I'm getting out." He swallowed then smiled. "See, you were right, it got even better." The smile on her face was worth the pain in his throat.

The two men rode in silence in the open jeep, until the Sargent missed the turn to the mansion. Chief asked about it but the driver just said there had been a delay. Trying to talk over the sound of the engine and the wind was too hard so he let it go. Maybe he was meeting the guys at the airfield since they were heading towards the base.

He ended up at the airbase all right but not on the field as he expected. He was locked in the stockade. When he asked what was going on he was told those were his orders. He asked to speak to Lieutenant Garrison, tell him he was there, but the soldiers turned and left. What the hell was going on? Maybe the guys were already gone and they didn't want to leave him at the estate alone. He turned to look over the cell. It was a cell same as every other cell. He moved over to the bunk and stretched out. Make the best of it while he was here. Soon as the guys got back he would be out of here.

"Let's go." The guard opened the cell door the next day and Chief walked out. He was taken by jeep back to the hospital where he was checked, wounds, heart and lungs. As soon as he was finished the doctor left without a word. The MP returned and escorted him to a hospital transport that was being filled with wounded men. When he asked, he was told, "Orders" He asked if he was sure he was supposed to be here and with a look at the clipboard a nod was all he got. Now he was getting concerned. That turned to fear when he saw the hospital ship. Why was he being put on a ship? The wounded were being sent back to the States. He was supposed to be going back to his unit.

"Back!"

Did Garrison mean back to the team? Is that what he was asking? He thought back to when Garrison was at the hospital. He had asked if he wanted to 'go back'. Shit! He meant,… Chief fought his way back to the clipboard guy and said, "Hey, I gotta talk to my CO." His throat closed and he paused to swallow but his mouth was dry. He coughed but that hurt. "Not supposed to be here," was all he got out.

With the noise of the ambulances, feet trudging up the gangplank, men talking, orders being shout the poor man probably did not hear him or at this point care. "Don't know nuthin about it. Orders say you're goin' so you're goin'. Chief told him he would be back in a minute and he slipped away ignoring the yell from clipboard man. Carefully he made his way to the edge of the river of soldiers, watching as stretchers, men on crutches and the walking wounded made their way to the huge ship. He had to get away and somehow get back to the mansion and he had to do it fast. Could he do it?

Back at the mansion four tired men were sitting at the table. They had returned from Belgium after picking up some plans from the local resistance. The locals had stolen them from a courier who had crashed in a rain storm. With the Germans searching everyone on the road and then starting house to house searched they were afraid to try to get them out. Garrison and his remaining men had gone in, met up with one of the locals who told them the plans were inside one of the sewer pipes. They had successfully retrieved them and brought them back. Now they sat having the last of their breakfast and coffee.

"Well I guess 'ees on 'is way now," The statement, a little wistful, hung in the air. No one spoke for a minute, each was glad their friend was going home, sad they were not going with him and then for some, a growing anger that he had taken the first chance to cut and run.

"Just because he wasn't needed on this mission doesn't mean he won't be needed in the future." There was a long pause before Casino continued, "I still say you shoulda tried to talk him out of it."

"The Warden was right. This was a decision he had to make on his own, without influence."

"Well, he obviously needed some, Actor, cause he decided wrong. There's no way he woulda wanted to go home. You all heard him. He liked it here. Hell the only friends he ever had are right here at this table. Besides there's nothing back there for him."

"What about, not having someone trying to kill him all the time," said Actor taking another sip of his coffee. The room lapsed into silence each imagining how good that would feel.

"Woulda been nice if we coulda said good bye." There were a few yeahs then Goniff added, "Maybe 'e tried while we were away. 'E didn't leave a note did 'e?"

"He may have wanted to but the Army probably shipped him directly from the hospital to the ship. He may not have had a chance." Silence fell again, each figuring Garrison knew what he was talking about.

"Do ya think 'e'll write?"

"Why would you think that? The guy never wrote when he was here, why would he write when he got back home." Casino was getting angrier at Chief for leaving them.

Goniff heard the tone and was not going to take it. "Cause when 'e was 'ere, 'e didn't 'ave to write, 'e could just talk to us."

"I didn't mean write to us, I meant ,,," growled Casino until he was interrupted.

"I know what you meant, stupid," Goniff said, voice rising as he watched Casino start to stand. He knew he should stop but he just kept on. "but maybe 'e didn't 'ave anyone to write to. An' now 'e does." Casino was not the only one who could get angry.

"Gentlemen," warned Garrison. "You could be right Goniff. I don't remember there being an address in his file, I know there was no next of kin listed. I'll see what I can find out. No promises." He waited a beat before continuing. "We're being sent a new man." That got their attention. "His name is Hendricks, Earl Hendricks, Grand theft Auto."


	8. Chapter 8

**Allies and Enemies**

**Chapter 8**

He sat and waited and waited. People came and went, doors opened, doors closed. Still he waited. Finally the Colonel's Secretary, a tall heavily built woman with dark hair pulled back and dark eyes and thick brows framed by heavy rimmed glasses, called his name and indicated that he could go in. Chief took a deep breath as he stood and walked to the door. He grabbed the door handle, turned it and entered the room. The long walk from the harbour and the long hours sitting had been spent agonizing over what he could say, how he could convince who ever he had to, to give him another chance. He couldn't fail now. He approached the desk and said, "Good Afternoon, Sir. My name is …"

"I know who you are," he interrupted curtly. "Get to the point."

"Ah, yes Sir. I uh," this was not going well. He pictured Actor and started again. "When Lieutenant Garrison came to see me in the hospital, he said I'd earned…"

"I know that too! Stop wasting my time."

"Yes Sir," the sweat trickled down his back and his mouth went dry. "He asked me if I wanted to go back." Chief saw the Colonel open his mouth so he hurried on. "I thought, well, I thought he meant go back to the States, an' I said no. I don't want to go back there. I wanna stay."

"You're too late. Your parole has been arranged, your passage booked and your replacement is on his way as we speak. Go back to the ship." He turned to the phone, lifted the receiver and said, "Arrange transport for one to the harbour." He hung up and glared at Chief.

"But I don't want to go. I belong here. They know me, they need me."

"No, they do not. The Army does not need you, now get out or do I have to call the MP's?"

"Please Sir," he begged, "I have to make it up to them." The Colonel was reaching for the receiver again so Chief stepped back, half turning and said, "They hate me for what I did, I've got to go back and make it up to them, to explain, please." The phone was to the Officer's ear now, it was too late and as he turned he heard the call for security. He left, defeated, his feet taking him past the gargoyle secretary. He could choose to sit there until they listened and let him go back but he knew the MP's would just haul him out and off to the stockade. Being locked up would not help. He walked outside. What was he supposed to do now, he couldn't go back.

The Colonel put down the phone and thought about what he had heard. "have to make it up to them, …. hate me for what I did." What had the young man done that was so bad, that the others would hate him? He thought they were thick as thieves, an apt expression for that bunch. He called for the debriefing notes and began to read. Half an hour later he was still mystified. There was nothing in the notes. Garrison said Chief was sent to get a car but had been captured by civilians and beaten. An idea began to grow, an idea that he did not like, one that made him angry. He turned to the phone again. The first call was to the harbour. Unfortunately Chief had not checked on to the ship. The next call was to the escort who was to take him there.

"No, Sir. He had already left your office when I got there. Your secretary didn't know where he went either."

That left only one other place to get the answers he wanted.

"Leftenant, there's a call for you in your office. It's the Colonel."

"Thank you, Sargent Major." He returned the salute. Probably word of their new team member. Instead it was an angry voice on the other end.

"I'm sure you know what happens to Officers who lie."

"Yes sir. What is this about?"

"It's about lying on your reports, lying on a debrief. I want the truth."

"Sir, I have not lied, either on any report or on a debrief." That was not strictly true but close enough.

"Then tell me what Chief did that was so bad you want him gone."

"I … I don't understand, Sir. I didn't want him gone. I gave him the option but I was hoping he would stay."

Normally the Colonel was hard to deflect when he was angry but the absolute confusion in the Lieutenant's voice caused him to pause and reassess. "Your man, Chief, came to see me today." He waited for a rebuttal or excuse. There was none. "He wanted back on your team." This time there was a response.

"When I asked him, he said no." Now Garrison was even more confused. "I thought to talk him out of it but figured his mind was made up. Couldn't blame him. Now he's changed his mind? That's good news, isn't it?"

The anger was gone, replaced by suspicion. "Is it? He said he had to go back to the team to 'make up' for what he had done, that you were all mad at him. Now, Lieutenant, what did he do that you are all mad sat him for? What did you leave out of your debriefing?"

"Sir, I left nothing out of the report or the debriefing. If he did something he is ashamed of, he did not tell any of us. And as for being mad at him, the only thing the men are upset about is that he didn't say good bye. Other than that I have no idea what he is referring to. Did he say what it was?"

Garrison's confusion and confidence in his denial eased the Colonel's suspicion somewhat but he still wanted answers. "I assumed it was in the debrief and if I knew where he was I would ask him. Do you have any idea where he might go?"

"No sir. I would like permission to bring the men to London to help look for him. They might know." The Colonel agreed.

Garrison had no sooner hung up the phone than it rang again. The replacement was here. The jeep pulled through the gates heading for the mansion as Garrison hung up and headed for the common room but was met by three at the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go." As the four men descended the front steps they met Hendricks and his MP escort. Garrison stopped long enough to issue two order, "Turn him over to the Sargent Major" was his instructions to the MP and "Don't get comfortable yet" was said to Hendricks. The latter's reply was "I just got here, what'd I do?" The Lieutenant explained the situation to his men as he drove. No one could come up with an explanation to the Colonel's question.

The four men spent a fruitless afternoon and evening scouring the city. It was late when Garrison put through the call to the Colonel to say they had come up empty. Goniff had suggested one more pub but the Lieutenant had had enough.

"Sir, we have not found him but I'd like permission to continue tomorrow."

"No need," replied the Colonel and Garrison's heart sank then rose as he continued. "Seems while you were here looking for him he went to your base looking for you. You will meet me here and we will go back together. I want answers."

"What's going on?" asked Casino. They were all tired of searching but Garrison's changing body language as he listened had them all curious.

"Seems Chief went back to the estate," he said as he started the jeep.

"Figures. Had a chance to go home and he blew it, then he could'a spent the day in London and what does he do? He goes back to the estate. Bloody Indian doesn't know when he's got it good." The others had to smile. Casino had summed it up quite well.

The trip back to their base was taken in silence. Once there, they all gathered in the common room after the Sargent Major took the new man to the kitchen. The three cons sat around the table, Garrison stood off to the side, Chief to the other. The Colonel pulled Actor's chair closer and sat, steepling his fingers before starting the proceedings. "Chief, when you came to see me today, you said you had done something you had to atone for. What did you do?"

Chief was embarrassed but he knew if he wanted a chance to come back then he had to face his team, his, if they would let him. "This last mission," he started, focusing on the Colonel with swift glances at Garrison and the others, to judge their reactions, "I was to get a vehicle. There were some nearby but there were too many soldier around. I kept looking an' found one. As I waited for the driver to leave, this girl come up to me an' she started flirtin'. I tried to discourage her but she kept on. I tried push her away but she grabbed my belt. While I was tryin' to get her offa me, guy come up behind and garrotted me. Pulled me into a warehouse, tied me to a pillar and then the girl and another one started yellin' stuff and hittin' me. I tried to get my knife out but I dropped it cause of the way my hands was tied. Cause I let myself get caught, Goniff got shot. He could'a died cause'a me."

"The Lieutenant told me neither he nor the others blame you, they are not mad at you."

Chief looked to each one. No one looked mad now but he knew what he had seen. "I saw your faces. Casino, when you cut me down, I saw that look. I thought you were going to cut my throat. An' Actor, you looked like," he shook his head, "I never seen you look so mad. An'," he flicked a look to his leader then down at the floor before returning to look at the Colonel, "Warden wouldn't even look at me."

"Chief," started Garrison slowly, "we were mad, just, not at you. When we found you, you looked like you were dead or close to it. That was bad enough but you were being beaten by civilians, civilians we were there to help. That's who we were mad at."

"And I was not upset with you, either", intoned Actor. "I had a confrontation with the German we met in the Opera house. I was in discomfort." Chief looked closer and saw the dark shadows he had missed before, on the side of his face.

Instead of comfort, it added to his misery. "I got you hurt too."

"No, you ,did not!" Everyone was shocked by Actor's initial anger. "We each have a role on this team, we each take risks, risks that are minimized by working together. We watch each others backs, help each other if necessary. Even then sometime things go wrong. In this case something did go wrong but it was not you fault. You were not the first or last soldier to be kidnapped and beaten by these people. They had done this before and were planning to do it again." He paused and then added quietly, "Nothing that happened was your fault." It looked like Chief was going to argue so he continued. "Did you seek out this woman?" Seeing the shake of his head he asked, "Did you go with her once she made her intentions clear?" Again Chief shook his head. "Did you hit her, slash her with your knife?"

That suggestion shocked them all but especially Chief who stepped forward and tried to yell, though it came out more of a croak, "No. I would never hit a wo…. " As he began to choke Goniff jumped up and ran out. He soon returned with a glass which Chief grabbed and took a drink, only to gasp and choke again.

The other men were now on their feet again. Goniff had grabbed the glass when Chief started to choke again. Casino took it and sniffed. "What the hell you give him that for, alcohol?"

"Was the closest thing I could find. Didn't think 'e would gulp it like that." By this time Actor and the Colonel had eased Chief back and had him sitting on the end of one of the cots. His breathing was a little raspy but he had recovered.

Everyone took a step back. Chief lowered his head and said, carefully, in a loud whisper, "Didn't think Goniff would be the first to try killin' me." He looked up at the Englishman and smiled weakly.

"Sorry, Chiefy." He grinned sadly. "I didn't mean to 'urt you."

"I didn't mean to get you hurt either, Goniff, or you, Actor, or any of you. I'm sorry I let myself get caught, sorry you all got hurt cause of me. That all I wanted to say."

"I think I can speak for every one here," Garrison paused to look to each of the men around him, "to say we are sorry you got hurt. Sorry we didn't find you sooner, before you were injured. We all hope you are going to be all right."

"I'm OK."

"That sure doesn't look like a necklace and bangles you're wearing", stated Casino.

Without thinking Chief's hand went to his throat. "Doc said it probably wouldn't scar, left the bandages on cause I was supposed to be on …." he shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Which leads us to another problem," said the Colonel.

"Sir, if I may," said Garrison, "I don't really want to have to break in a new man when Chief is here, that is," he turned to Chief, "if he wants to stay."

"Well Chief? You've lost your berth," he looked at his watch, "on this one but there will be another. It's up to you, you want to stay?"

Chief stood eagerly. "Yes, if they'll let me then yeah, I wanna stay." Then he turned to Garrison. "When you asked if I wanted to go back, I thought you meant back to the States."

Garrison smiled. "I wasn't clear when I asked was I? I just assumed. Well guys, do we want him back?"

"Well, I don't know," drawled Casino, eyeing Chief's neck. "Maybe if we get one of your ascots, Actor, to cover that bandage, though I'm not sure how he gonna wear an Ascot under a German soldier's uniform."

They all started laughing especially when Actor added, "I do think I have one that will compliment his eyes." More laughter followed. Even Chief joined in. He was home. Unnoticed, Garrison and the Colonel slipped out of the room. Poor Earl was not going to be joining this team.


End file.
